Felicidade
by Lawentz
Summary: Dúvidas que envolvem o Kazekage. E a que ele sempre se questiona; O que seria a tal da felicidade? One Shot/Short Fic. Não é SandCest.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas não existe só ele... ainda tem o Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji... e esses o Kishimoto-sensei me dá n.nv**_

**.::Felicidade::.**

_Felicidade..._

Afinal o que essa palavra significava?

Para Gaara era isso, apenas uma palavra sem qualquer outro significado... Apenas uma palavra... Não sabia ao certo o que era. Porque as pessoas lutavam tanto pra terem um simples sentimento que todos cobiçavam? Afinal existem tantas outras palavras por ai e com certeza essa não era a única palavra existente. Era isso que Gaara acreditava.

Ele passava horas e horas em seu escritório, Gaara a algum tempo havia sido nomeado Kazekage, talvez fosse pelo Biju que havia selado em seu corpo, as pessoas achavam que era melhor ter Gaara como amigo do que como inimigo. Mas todas as tardes enquanto saboreava uma xícara de chá, Gaara tinha o pensamento voltado para coisas que ele sempre fora privado de ter conhecimento.

Porque justamente o garotinho amedrontado tinha que ser sempre o alvo das ambições dos outros?

Aquele garotinho havia crescido e se tornado um homem de verdade, tinha responsabilidades como tal. Todos o recebiam com um sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente era um sorriso para esconder o pavor que tinham de Gaara, era o que o Kazekage achava.

"_Sempre fora considerado um monstro..._

_Amigos nunca tivera..._

_Pais nem se lembrava como era os ter..._

_Felicidade... era apenas uma palavra existente em seu vocabulário..."_

Os dias iam passando e Suna continuava a ser como sempre fora, pessoas viviam suas vidas como sempre, crianças brincavam nas ruas de areia. Todos viviam a vida que desejavam. Entretanto, essa não era a vida que Gaara sempre desejou.

Ele tinha desejos como uma pessoa normal, ter pais, amigos, um lar. Os únicos que realmente se importavam com Gaara sem ter receio de tê-lo por perto era Kankurou e Temari, que sempre estiveram ali, dispostos para ajudar Gaara no que fosse preciso.

De fato, depois que Gaara havia lutado contra Uzumaki Naruto na época que era realizado o chunnin shiken, e Konoha ter sido atacada. Gaara tinha conhecimento que Naruto, havia o mudado, só não entendia como. Mas sabia que não era igual ao que era antes.

Enquanto pensava, ouve-se o bater na porta.

- Entre – diz Gaara.

Ao abrir a porta adentra uma jovem de aproximadamente 20 anos, mais velha que Gaara 3 anos.

- Gaara eu lhe trouxe o seu chá. – segurando uma bandeja com peças de porcelana e inscrições em japonês.

- ah sim, o chá. – Gaara olha fixamente para a bandeja.

- eu o deixarei aqui. – colocando a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha que ficava próxima a Gaara, ela desvira uma xícara e serve do fumegante chá. – se precisar é só chamar. – se dirige a porta.

- faz quanto tempo que não tomamos uma xícara de chá juntos? – pegando uma xícara e entregando a jovem.

De soslaio o olhava.

- nunca tomamos uma xícara de chá juntos... – continua a olhá-lo.

-... então... Sente-se Temari. – aponta para a cadeira a sua frente.

Temari hesita um pouco, mas logo aceita o convite do Kazekage.

- esse menino te mudou mesmo não foi Gaara?! – aceitando a xícara que Gaara lhe oferecia.

Gaara passa a prestar atenção no que Temari dizia.

- hm... Uzumaki Naruto me ensinou muitas coisas... Mais ainda não entendo uma delas... – toma um gole do chá.

- e o que seria?

- hoje pela manhã eu ouvi uma senhora conversando com seu neto, e ela mencionou a palavra felicidade... – coloca a xícara em cima da mesa, e olha para a feição de Temari. – o que essa palavra representa?

Temari se espanta com a pergunta de Gaara.

- felicidade... – sorri. – é o que você está sentindo agora.

Gaara franze a testa.

- o que eu estou sentindo agora? Não entendi...

- simples Gaara, depois que você se encontrou com Uzumaki Naruto, eu pude ver como você começou a se familiarizar com as pessoas. – toma um gole do chá.

Gaara se levanta e vai até a janela.

- eu não entendo... Eu nunca tive amigos, todos sempre me viram como um... – abaixa a cabeça. -... monstro... Como eu posso estar feliz agora?

Temari coloca a xícara já quase vazia de volta a bandeja.

- isso é o que você pensa Gaara, você não quer enxergar, mas tente olhar ao seu redor, você verá que as pessoas já lhe reconheceram... – de pernas cruzadas.

Gaara se vira e passa a olhar Temari.

- me reconheceram por medo... Por eu ser o kazekage... Nada mais que isso... – cruza os braços.

Temari se levanta, caminha até Gaara e lhe dá um abraço. Gaara se surpreende com a atitude da jovem.

-...

- o que você sente Gaara?

-... eu não sei explicar...

- essa palavra chamada felicidade... É um sentimento nobre... Não se tem explicação... É uma alegria que nos contagia.

Temari desfaz o abraço.

- tente rir mais, estar em contato com outras pessoas, e não deixe que sua desconfiança domine seu coração... – Temari caminha até a porta.

Gaara permanecia estático, apenas olhando a amiga que se encontrava parada na porta.

- você quer mais chá?

Gaara sorri.

Temari sorri também.

- adoraria...

_Gaara agora reconhecia aqueles que acreditava que não eram amigos..._

_E Felicidade... ele já a conhecia..._

**Fim.**

**XxXxX**

**Yo Minna o/**

**Se alguém se aventurar a ler essa OneShot e não morrer de tédio, eu agradeço 'sorrindo' para não dar sono eu a fiz bem curta... Nem sei por que a fiz simplesmente me deu vontade de fazer uma OneShot com o Gaara... Quem ler e quiser mandar review eu agradeço afinal elas me fazem muito feliz... Agora me despeço e Boa Leitura.**

**Tchauzinhoooooo**


End file.
